


Amor incondicional.

by Fallingdown



Series: El agape de Eros. [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingdown/pseuds/Fallingdown
Summary: —¿Qué significado le podrías atribuir a tu "agape"?—Si lo supiera, créeme, no te lo preguntaría.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Segunda intento xD  
> Yuuri ganó *Aplausos* pero la carita de vulnerable de Yuri me movió el piso... ;D
> 
>  
> 
> Advertencia: Es muy OOC, pero creo que "podría" llegar a pasar que alguien como Yuri explote así después de mucho tiempo y tras el episodio de la cascada.

Aún podía sentir el cosquilleo de las cascadas romper en sobre su espalda, quizás podría culpar a las sensaciones el próximo día.

 

Yuuri lo retiene entre sus piernas, secando su pelo tal y como lo haría una madre.

 

_"¿Cómo lo haría una madre?"_

 

—Idiota.

 

—Dime.

 

Yuri frunce su ceño cuando su insulto es ignorado, pero el calor que siente en su pecho le dice que el momento es ahora.

 

 

—¿Qué es el "agape"? 

 

—¿Qué significado le podrías atribuir a tu "agape"?

 

—Si lo supiera, créeme, no te lo preguntaría— el mayor ríe y sus mejillas se sonrojan. Intenta levantarse pero una manos sobre sus hombros se lo impiden.

 

— Lo siento. Sinceramente, no lo sé.

 

—¿Es broma?— la incredulidad hace mella en su voz—¿Con cien años aún no sabes lo que es el amor?

 

—¡Hey! Bueno, podré tener mis años, pero tu eres joven y rodeado de gente atractiva, no puedo creerlo yo tampoco.

 

—Admito que puedo no ser casto, ser mucho más atractivo y carismático que tú. Tener un futuro prospero en el patinaje y ser un prodigio, pero nada de eso quita el hecho de que solo tengo quince años y aún no he vivido nada a comparación de Victor o cualquiera de ustedes. Puede ser que haya querido quemar etapas y haya perdido mi virginidad en un baño público poco después de una presentación... pero nunca tuve a nadie que estuviera allí para tomarme la mano o esas mierdas que hacen las parejas enamoradas. Lo anhelo, no voy a mentir, pero no me considero lo suficientemente egoísta como para condenar a una persona a una vida de esperas ¿Sabías que la última vez que nos vimos hacía más de dos años que no iba a casa? Tuve que lidiar con las lagrimas de mi abuelo, diciendo que estaba orgulloso de mi y que no le diera importancia a un hombre decrepito que solo se hace cada vez más viejo ¿Pero como puedo ignorar al hombre que se hizo cargo de mi cuando mi madre se fue? ¿Acaso puedes imaginar ver destruida a la única persona que en realidad am...?  

 

—Ya no busques más cariño- en otra situación se hubiera burlado de su tono de voz maternal _-"¿Cómo era la voz de mi madre?¿Cómo era su sonrisa? ¿Cómo era padre sin alcohol en su sangre? ¿Cómo eran nuestros juegos antes de verlo en un ataúd? ¿Cómo brillaban los ojos de mi abuelo cuando madre aún estaba vida? ¿Habrán brillado de la misma manera que cuando le dije que iba a patinar como ella? ¿Cómo me sentiré cuando me toque enterrarlo a él?"_  -pero sus brazos son tan cálidos y sus mejillas están tan húmedas que no puede evitar tratar de fundirse en el suave palpitar que emite su pecho—Tu agape siempre estuvo allí. 

 

Aún podía sentir el cosquilleo de las cascadas romper en sobre su espalda, los lugares en donde Yuuri acariciaba se sentían cálidos, y su voz, suave, profunda y aterciopelada, calmaba un poco la melancolía que abarcaba cada hueco de su ser. Quizás podría culpar a las sensaciones el próximo día, pero hoy prefería ser un niño otra vez.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri ganó, pero no puedo evitar enamorarme el Agape de Yuri...  
> Cariños :D


End file.
